


Rain

by LeidyCC



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: A Sogo le urgía un respiro, despejarse, y se topará con la persona ideal para aquello.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Quién diría que mi primer fanfic para este fandom sería de estos dos... Pero bueno, la inspiración llegó mientras escuchaba el nuevo single de Mezzo (sobre todo la 2da canción, es hermosa) y veía algunas imágenes.
> 
> Espero les agrade, y de antemano disculpen los errores.

**.**

**.**

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban sin brusquedad el paraguas transparente que llevaba Sogo y no recordaba a quien le pertenecía, sólo lo tomó al ser el primero con el que se encontró. Su lado lógico le preguntaba una y otra vez por qué había salido de casa con ese clima, sin un rumbo fijo realmente, pero su corazón le recordaba que le urgía un respiro… ¿La razón? No lo sabía con exactitud, simplemente se sintió ahogado de repente y salió con intenciones de hallar algo de tranquilidad.

Las calles eran bastante transcurridas a pesar del clima, todos con su propio paraguas, y Sogo se abrió paso entre la multitud con pasos lentos. Pensaba en todo, y a la vez en nada, mirando al suelo húmedo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. De pronto, una luz fuerte lo llevó a levantar la cabeza, y ahí se encontró con el anuncio de colores claros y fríos de su más reciente _single_ como _Mezzo_ …

El _single_ estaba siendo un éxito, los comentarios positivos aumentaban cada segundo, y él personalmente se sentía orgullo de su trabajo (propio y como equipo) con aquellas dos nuevas canciones. Todo marchaba bien, incluso para el grupo de siete, entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Por qué se sentía ahogado a tal punto de huir?

Cuando Sogo se dio la vuelta, dejando atrás el brillante anuncio que relucía con las gotas de lluvia, una cara bastante conocida lo sorprendió. No pudo evitar dar un respingo, y ante eso el contrario dejó salir una risita… Un sonido tenue que produjo una cálida oleada  en su pecho, como siempre.

La risa se apagó y en el rostro ajeno se quedó marcada una sonrisa, de esas amorosas que le dedicaba cada vez. Sogo tomó un respiro, llenándose de aire puro, y sus labios se curvaron un poquito hacia arriba al comenzar a sentirse un poco mejor. Valía una sonrisa, más aquella mirada caramelo que deslumbraba por las luces tenue de las calles, para que Sogo encontraba nuevamente la paz que de vez en cuando lo abandonaba…

Y Ryu tomó su mano, cuidadoso y cariñoso como el caballero que era, en un gesto que claramente le transmitía que no estaba solo, que ya había llegado para estar junto a él. Sogo fortaleció el agarre, en agradecimiento, y en silencio se pusieron en marcha, uno muy junto al otro, dejando atrás el cartel que no perdía su luz.

Terminaron en una modesta cafetería, que gracias al clima estaba casi repleta, y se sentaron cerca de la ventana a disfrutar de una bebida caliente y relajante mientras conversaban. Y a medida que la charla fluía, independientemente de su tema, aquello que ahogaba a Sogo desapareció por completo, sólo dejando una sensación agradable que lo hacía sentir vivo: amor.

**.**

**.**

 

 

 


End file.
